The Witcher Elven baths
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: This is a novel version of the elven baths scene in the witcher 2 with some fictional scenes, i hope you like it. I do not own anything or the characters.


The roses grew round the enchanted ruin of red and gold as small speckles of gold-like dust sparkled around me. Triss smiled passed me standing at the edge of the elven pool. Slowly reaching down her hips her clothes began to burn in bright purple light, vanishing from her very body from her shoes all the way to her neck until she stood bare. My mouth almost dropped quickly looking away from her gasp. I knew Triss was shy when it came to _this_ even back in our war tent she was shy showing her skin. But my chest pounding, I could only glimpse the light from the sun gently touching her ankles until I turned to look at her.

Triss leapt into the bath by surprise the pool was deep enough for her swim under. She came up shaking the water from her crimson red hair. Triss stood naked in the water covering her chest, but this was me I was her lover and friend knowing me better than most people she calmly turned and our eyes met. My heart wouldn't stop: her breasts were perfect like her beautiful elegant body, her hair like the roses that covered the roof of the ruin. She smiled at me waiting for me to come to her and I could not resist. My mind as clear as the water my shirt ripped off trying to pull off my boots, Suddenly she came grabbing my by the arm she pulled me into the pool.

Triss waved her head as droplets ran down her shoulders. My boots and pants soaked throwing at my swords drying my face, the water was surprisingly warm like pleasantness of a warm fire but none of it seemed to matter once I met Triss' gaze. Slowly we came closer under the rays of the sunlight, her skin in this light made her lit like a flame. I cupped her cheek gently hearing our blood rush with excitement our lips met. We kissed each other like it had been long waiting. My hands caressed her back as her leg untwined by hips. Kissing her neck Triss gasped in such delight she smiled widely into the ray of loving light.

Hours had passed. Her rose lay by near the pool as passion filled the ruin. Her fingers gripped the pool edge; her body shook with such pleasure as we stood within the pool. Kissing her back her scent was as fresh as fruit and as sweet as honey. Lifting her self her back met my stomach pulling my head to her lips. My hands moved over her breasts to the silkiness of her stomach. Her skin was so warm and pleasurable like warm silk my lips never left. As my hand moved further down she gasped with smile.

Triss felt the smooth tiles beneath her back closing her eyes as the fingers massaged her beautiful body. I kissed her hooking our fingers she felt every thrust of passion her muscles shook. Suddenly Triss turned me over. Ignoring the ugliness of my scars she rode me kissing my thumb at her lips.

I don't know how long has passed wither it was sundown or even it was a sunrise I didn't care everything that had happened just slipped away forgetting my framed crime all that I could see was my love's hazel brown eyes. Laid flat out on floor on her front her arms spread Triss smiled moving back and forth. She elegantly turned touching my lips I kissed down her throat over her chest down to her body near her hips and Triss gasped with a pleasurable smile.

Her sighs grew echoing through out the ruin my body shaking and my heart became a fist punching with such satisfaction our eyes met as if everything stood still, we kissed untwining her arms around me and then everything sparkled in pleasure. She stared at me breathing so deeply cupping my cheeks our muscles were as limbless as leaves, Triss never blinked smiling at me with such tenderness looking passed the wolf-like eyes I kissed her and her arms wrapped around me.

Many days later…

After a long journey everything flashed in my head like lightning from the king's death from me rescuing Triss from the Nilfgaards. Triss and I left the coliseum sparing an old friend I could not remember. We travelled up river from a brought boat heading north to find what we set out to do. I knew the invasion was coming and I knew that a lot of people would die from the Nilfgaard army. I just hope that my actions were worth something to the people and beings that I knew.

"Geralt," Triss touched my hand, "after this is done, do you think we could re-live what we felt in the ruins?" She asked me with a smile. I smiled back thinking back of that day that still made my heart pound. Locking her hands together, "I would like that. But for now let's go under into our room." She giggled in delight opening the door after her she pulled me in.


End file.
